MiyukiChan in Sengoku Jidai-land!
by SakumaRyuichi
Summary: MiyukiChan's just arrived and she's already in trouble!! New Chapter! Please R/R!! Arigatou! >^.^
1. MiyukiChan meets Well

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters used in any of my fanfics/songfics and so on. They belong to their creators & respective owners! I just merely borrowed them as inspiration!  
  
I AM soo..bored so here's a quickie I whipped together after watching one of my fav OAV series, MiyukiChan in Wonderland, and reading some Inuyasha afterwards!! ^^; Enjoy and please read and reply!!   
  
  
MIYUKICHAN IN SENGOKU JIDAI-LAND  
  
The morning sun shone brightly through the transparent curtains of the young teenager's bedroom. The birds chime their sweet morning tunes of pure bliss. A sleeping girl rustled in her sleep causing her bed sheets to fall off her bed. Suddenly she awoke with a start! Her hair a mess and a look of disgust sweep across her face. She wiped the sweat from her brow and calmly sighed to herself, "Thank goodness! It was only a dream."  
  
With a smile on her face she slowly picked up her clock to check the time. It read '7:31 A.M.'   
  
"AHHHH!!!! I'M LATE AGAIN!!" MiyukiChan cried out as she hurriedly undressed and grabbed her bra from her chair. She rummaged through her drawers searching for her school uniform. Once found, she slipped on her skirt, shirt and tied her yellow bow.  
  
MiyukiChan grabbed a piece of buttered toast as she sped out the front door with her book-bag in her right hand. "Itekimasu!!!!!"  
  
It was the beginning of any other day for our tardy MiyukiChan. But today was going to be a bit different. ( ^.^ )  
  
MiyukiChan scrambled down the street while taking a quick look at her watch as time seemed pass by faster as she went along. She continued to tell herself in her head "I'm Late! I'm Late!" as if she hadn't already established it! The piece of toast that she had grabbed s few moments before began to slip from her mouth. And as she tried to catch before it fell to the ground. . . BANG!! MiyukiChan was found sprawled out on the ground with the classic swirly eyes.   
  
"Ita ta ta. . ." MiyukiChan said as she rubbed the back of her head in pain. She looked up to see what had run into her. (More like what SHE had run into) A sign read 'The Higurashi Shrine' Her face faulted as she never remembered passing by a shrine on her way to school in the morning. Out of curiosity, MiyukiChan ascended the steps that lead up to the shrine, in hopes of finding someone who could give her directions to her school.  
  
She was out of breath by the time she reached the top of the steps. "I'm glad I don't have to climb a flight of those everyday! Then again, I'd be glad if I could wake up on time everyday," a sweat-drop formed as she thought to herself. She continued to walk around and found her way to the front door of the house.   
  
*knock knock* She waits. . . *silence ----* Waits. . . *sweatdrop* She decides to ring the doorbell. *ding dong* Waits another several moments. . . *sigh--* "I guess nobody's home. . ."  
  
Lost. Confused. Slightly irritated. And most likely INCREDIBLY LATE!! *sigh----*  
  
MiyukiChan sulked for a few minutes sitting on the Higurashi's front step in hopes that someone would come to the door. As MiyukiChan was lifting up her wrist to check the time, it dawned on her that her watch had fallen off somewhere around the area. Lazy as she was, she didn't bother to go looking for it and figured that she'd get a new one. Luckily she hadn't lost her grip on her schoolbag when she ran into the sign. With that in mind, she pulled herself to her feet and roamed about the shrine for a while.  
  
"Go-Shin-Boku. ." (The Sacred Tree for you Viz Readers) she read aloud to herself. MiyukiChan took a few steps back to gaze upon the incredible height of the tree that stood before her. "Sugoi. ." She continued to walk around and came upon a hokora (small shrine) that caught her attention. She slowly crept into the dark structure; not even noticing the sign at the front of the entrance way. If she would have, she probably wouldn't have entered knowing that it was the 'Hone Kui no Ido' (Bone Gobbling Well) MiyukiChan, tending to be frightened easily, walked down the creaky stairs, with only her curiosity to back her up. She noticed a hole surrounded by a wooden structure that was at the bottom of the stairs. She reluctantly peered into the dark chasm that looked as if could go on forever.   
  
"NYAUUU!!!" Buyo purred as he rubbed up against MiyukiChan's leg. She jump out of fright and ended up falling straight down the well! "IIIYAAAaaaa-------" MiyukiChan cried out as she fell down into the depths of the well not knowing when the bottom would finally reach hers.  
  
"BUYO!? NEE-CHAN!?" Souta had come home from a sleepover at his friend's house since it wasn't a school day and heard a scream come from the Hone Kui no Ido. Jii-chan and his mother had gone on a few errands that morning, so he figured that Buyo had frightened Kagome and it was her scream that he had heard. Souta walked over to the hokora in search of a scared elder sister or a fat, round cat.   
  
"Buyo!?" he cried out. Souta poked his head through the entrance and found Buyo licking himself next to the well. Next to the chubby cat was a brown schoolbag. "Buyo! What are you doing down here? You didn't need to scare Nee-Chan like that!" Souta picked up fat cat while trying to pick up the schoolbag at the same time. He wasn't too successful so he shoved the cat up the stairs while carrying what he thought was his sister's school bag. The young boy and obis cat departed from the Hone Kui no Ido without even knowing that a stranger at come and left through the well.  
  
To Be Continued. . . .  
  
  
  
  
Well, tell me whatcha think! Should I continue or not?! Please R/R Ja Ne~  
  
*MiyukiChan*  



	2. Where am I!?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters used in any of my fanfics/songfics and so on. They belong to their creators & respective owners! I just merely borrowed them as inspiration!  
  
Ok, MiyukiChan has just fallen through time....what is she going to do!!?? Enjoy! ^^  
  
  
MIYUKICHAN IN SENGOKU JIDAI-LAND - Part02  
**************************************  
  
The atmosphere was eerily calm. The surrounding air was warm yet refreshing. MiyukiChan felt a slight itch around the back of her neck, and for one reason or another, MiyukiChan could not breath!  
  
"AHH!!" she squealed as she pulled her face off the bottom of the well. She quickly swatted at what had awoken her from her rough landing. *SMACK* When she pulled her hand away from her neck she found a small creature in a daze flattened in her palm. *sigh* "It's only a bug. . ." her face faulted, "a bb...b..BUG!! IYA!" she screamed as the tiny flea quickly jumped onto her nose.  
  
"My, my. You're a lively!" the flea demon responded as he took a rather large slurp of her blood. MiyukiChan froze in her place and turned a ghostly white color. "The bu.....bu..bug...It..TALKED!!?? IYA!" she shouted one last time as she smacked the demon off her face sending him flying into the dirt wall.  
  
He sank to the floor and turned away from the girl. "Oi! Oi! Don't be so frightened!!" Myouga insisted. He had noticed this strange girl's attire which strongly resembled that of Kagome's except the colors were different. After he pondered that thought to himself he turned around to properly introduce himself. "Gomen Nasai. I didn't mean to---" Myouga's face faulted as he looked around finding that the horrified girl had departed from the well a few moments before. 'Strange girl--" he thought as a sweatdrop began to form on the back of his head.  
  
*Hard Breathing* "That was a close one.." MiyukiChan sighed as she clutched her chest and took a look down the well. "Hopefully, that was the last time I'll see a thing like THAT! *shiver* I hate BUGS!" MiyukiChan's face faulted as she realized that she wasn't inside of the shrine that contained that old well but rather in small area of a forest. "EH!? Watashi wa doko desu ka!!??" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She plopped herself down by the side of the well and scanned the terrain hoping to see something familiar.   
  
*sigh* "Now where have I ended up?" she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to retrace her steps. "Hmm... now lets see... I remember going up to a shrine and finding a very large tree....then I entered a mini shrine and found an old well..." MiyukiChan thought to herself. Then her eyes snapped open and realized that someone or something had startled her causing her to fall down the well! "That's it! I'll just jump into the well again and find my way home!" she exclaimed while her eyes sparkled with hope.   
  
"Yoshi! Here I go!" she said as she stepped on the edge of the well and about to jump back in. BUT she almost immediately froze in her tracks as she remembered the flea demon clinging to her nose. "I HATE BUGS!!" she proclaimed as she began to loose balance and eventually slipped off the side of the well. She ended up landing on a rock which in turn both broke her fall and ripped her sleeve leaving a nasty cut on her elbow. "ITAI!!" she squealed as she clutched her elbow in pain.   
  
MiyukiChan took a look at her sleeve which now had a rather large hole in it revealing a bleeding elbow. "Blood...Why did I have to bleed!? I don't deal very well with blood!!" she complained as her eyes swirled. MiyukiChan ripped the off her right sleeve exposing the wound. She quickly ripped off her clean left sleeve and used it to apply pressure to her cut. MiyukiChan slightly winced as the fabric pressed against her elbow. MiyukiChan then realized that both her knees were slightly scrapped. She faulted again realizing that she was going to have to search for some help or at least some water to clean her wounds.  
  
MiyukiChan laid out on the soft grass and stared at the passing clouds while clutching her right elbow. *sigh* 'Why me!? And of course, I had to get hurt within the first few seconds of actually waking up in this weird place!!' *sigh* MiyukiChan thought to herself and prayed that there weren't going to be anymore strange creatures like that...that BUG in this place! Another thing suddenly crossed her mind. "IYAA!! I don't have my book-bag with me!! All my papers and work! GONE!!" MiyukiChan wailed aloud standing up into a panic.  
  
She quickly gripped her arm in pain remembering that she was still injured. *rustle* MiyukiChan quickly whirled around and looked towards a patch of thick shrubs. She knows that she heard someone or something moving around. "Haha--It's probably just a bird of small rodent in the bushes! Hahahah----!" She laughed nervously to herself. She walked a few feet before to fell to the ground from pain. "Ita.." Still clutching her wounded arm she lifted her head to see a tree that, well...stuck out more than the others! Her eyes widened as a smile grew on her face. She remembered that she had seen a similar tree at the shrine to was at. MiyukiChan pulled herself up and dragged herself in the direction of where the tree was.  
  
From atop of a nearby tree, two golden eyes stared down the strange, new girl slowly heading in the opposite direction. He noticed that her clothing was similar to the girl that is always hanging around his half brother. A slight breeze blew by making his long hair flow like a sliver river in the wind. A smirk spread across his handsome face as he silently turned away and landed at the base of the tree he was just in. The tall, slender demon could smell a strong and very scent. Blood.   
  
He walked over towards that old well and sure enough the scent of blood was strong. He eyed where the blood was. Some left on a rock near the well and there were a few patches spread out on the grass. He also spotted a torn piece of clothing that had fresh blood soaked into it. He knelt down and held it up to his nose and smelled it.  
  
"Aa--Just as I thought that girl was injured...Well, well, well...this should be fun." Sesshomaru thought to himself as he licked his fingers which had MiyukiChan's blood on them.  
  
*************************  
  
Sorry, the chapters aren't very long ^^;; Anyway, please let me know what you think of the story so far!! R/R Ja Ne~  
  
*MiyukiChan*  
  
  
  
  



End file.
